A display device, such as an organic light-emitting display device and a liquid crystal display device, may include a thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wires connecting the TFT and the capacitor. The display device may be manufactured by forming a minute pattern of a TFT, a capacitor, and wires on a substrate, and the display device may operate by a complex connection between the TFT, the capacitor, and wires. As demand for compact and high resolution display has increased, an efficient space arrangement and connection structure between the TFT, the capacitor, and wires included in the display device are sought.